Sonic New Leaf
by Pikatwig
Summary: A new story, a new adventure, and a new sekai. Join Sonic and his friends and family, as they have never ending adventures, never ending fun, and never ending excitement.
1. A New Blue Blur's Story

Pikatwig: Well, Sonic Boom as kinda inspired me to do a new Sonic verse story. Well, use is more accurate. Right aibou? *hears a Sonic boom as he notices a Sonic Rainboom was made before KKD and Rainbow Dash landed in front of him*

KKD: Yea, you could say that.

Pikatwig: Dash, good to see ya. Where's AJ?

Dash: Last I saw her, she was off to Appaloosa to bring some of her prized apples to a fair, but she'll be here as soon as she's done.

Pikatwig: I suppose. Alrighty aibou, disclaimers.

KKD: Well as usual, we own nothing related to Sonic Boom, or the Sonic franchise, they belong to SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners. There are some characters who belong to others, but you'll have to wait and see.

* * *

It was a mostly quiet day in a small city, and in it was a small cafe, Blueblur Roost to be exact, and an owl was simply wiping a few things clean, as a person walked in. This character happened to be a certain cobalt blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, a peach muzzle and abs, red and white sneakers with golden buckles, was wearing a navy colored jacket and a black scarf around his neck.

"Hey," the hedgehog said.

"Welcome back, Sonic," the owl replied to the hedgehog in question. "Do you want your usual?"

"You know it," Sonic nodded.

The owl smiled at him, and then took a small pot of coffee, and began to add in a few dahses of sugar. "So… you spend a lot of time here, may I ask why?" the owl asked.

"Blueblur Roost… it's kinda like my home, since I don't have one…" Sonic replied.

"Hmm… really. I'm glad to have you around… friend," the owl, Daisuke, said with a big smile.

Sonic gave him a small look. "...what does that even mean?"

"Well, even if you keeping coming in and out so fast, you're a great guy to talk with, and probably one of this place's best customers," Daisuke answered.

"Not like I have much of a home, and to be honest… being here feels natural. I mean… this place used to belong to… my parents," Sonic said, muttering 'my parents', but Daisuke heard him.

"I am sorry for your loss… I would've willingly offered the place to you if you if I weren't the one to earn in in your parents will while you just ended up with your father's shoes," Daisuke replied.

Sonic sighed, before noticing something out of the corner of his eye, a picture on the wall showing a picture of an older blue hedgehog with a tuft of brown hair, wearing Sonic's shoes, a female violet hedgehog with some blonde streaks in her quills while wearing a blue dress, a younger version of Sonic, and four other hedgehogs including one who looked just like Sonic but with one blue eye and some green quills mixed with his cobalt blue, a green hedgehog with wild green quills while wearing a red fanny pack and an orange vest, a magenta female hedgehog with a red and purple outfit, pink fur on her head, and silver eyes, and finally the youngest being a female hedgehog with violet fur and black highlights, and she was wearing a pink and black top and matching skirt.

* * *

"You still have that picture hanging?" Sonic said surprised.

"Yea. It's just there as a reminder to everyone of the original owners of the place," Daisuke told Sonic, as he sipped the coffee to relax a bit.

"Have you ever heard from them?" Sonic asked Daisuke.

"Who are you talking about?" Daisuke asked back.

"My siblings," Sonic answered. "Alpha, Sonia, Manic, and Akiza."

"Oh… well Alpha hasn't spoken since that accident a few years back, Sonia's gone on tour for a long time, Akiza's been staying with some friends of mine and your parents, and Manic… I've heard nothing from him," Daisuke answered.

Sonic gave a small sigh, as he sipped the coffee again, trying to calm his mind. "So… what about you, what's been happening with you since we last had a real chance to talk?" Daisuke asked Sonic.

"Well… not much, really," Sonic shrugged.

Daisuke nodded, as Sonic gave him a twenty, and continued to drink the coffee. After Sonic finished he got up, and walked out, staying on the sidewalk, and only going at a walking pace.

'It's been about 10 years since mom and dad died, and after their death, me and my siblings kinda… drifted apart. I've stayed in the city where we grew up, and well… I've been all alone...' Sonic thought.

As he was walking along, he saw a bunch of wolves ganging up on someone, and from what Sonic could see it was an orange-yellow fox with some white fur, red and white shoes, wearing blue goggled, a brown pilot's jacket, and there was a symbol of a sort of bird in a triangle with two fox tails surrounding it.

"Leave me alone," the fox whimpered.

"No way ya two-tailed freak!" the wolf leader smirked as Sonic growled nearby, not wanting to see the fox get hurt.

"He told you punks to leave him alone," Sonic exclaimed.

"What are you going to do about it?!"

"You don't wanna know," Sonic growled, clenching his fist. The wolves then quickly ran, and left Sonic with the fox. "Hey, you okay there, little buddy?"

"You… going to hurt me?" the fox asked scardely until he saw Sonic hold out his hand to the fox.

"Of course not. I'm a nice guy," Sonic told him, as he helped the fox get up. "I'm Sonic Tsukasa the Hedgehog."

"Well, I'm Miles Prower," the fox answered.

"Nice to meet ya," Sonic smiled. "So… what are you doing here alone?"

"I got lost…" Miles sighed.

"Lost going where?"

"Home…" Miles whimpered, looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey relax, Miles. I'll be glad to help you back home, but what's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"Because I'm scared," he whimpered.

"Scared of what?"

"Being hurt, getting lost even more…" Miles said, as he finally began to cry, and Sonic picked him up.

"Just relax little buddy, I'll help you home. By the way, you mind if I call you Tails?" Sonic replied. "It's just… your real name seems off to me, personally, and I just thought of the name from the fact that you have two tails, which I think is cool. So… you don't mind?"

Miles looked at him, as Sonic put him down. "Nobody has ever given me a nice nickname like that before… so sure thing."

"Okay then, Tails. You remember where your home is from here?"

Tails nodded, and then they began to walk, it was about little less than an hour when they arrived at Rose Gardens Orphanage.

"You're an orphan?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Well… yea…" Tails sighed as a pink female hedgehog with green eyes wearing a red t-shirt and matching short skirt, blue sneakers similar to Sonic's, had red fingerless gloves and a brown belt.

"Miles, you're okay. Thank goodness," the hedgehog said with a big smile, rushing over and hugging Tails.

"Ms. Rose…" Tails sighed when he heard that name.

"I was worried, and didn't I insist you call me Amy," Amy smiled before she noticed Sonic.

"Oh… it's you," both hedgehogs said in unison.

"...You two know each other?" Tails gawked.

"We met once, and he helped me once, I didn't learn your name," Amy said.

"My name's Sonic Tsukasa," Sonic answered. "So… Tails is your charge?"

"Yes, well… wait, Tails?"

"I gave him that nickname," Sonic answered.

"...That's a nice name," Amy noted.

Sonic then turned to take his leave, before waving at Amy and Tails.

"Thanks for bringing him back… Sonic…" Amy smiled before the hedgehog left.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, we see a large structure of sorts in the middle of the desert. It looked like some sort of base, but the entrance had a symbol with eye, a creepy grin, and a large mustache, not to mention the logo was everywhere in this base as well as some egg shapes incorporated into various structures in this base.

"Boss, what's our plan?" A voice asked.

"Simple. We attack the kids of those two we dealt with years ago," a more dominant voice spoke.

This figure has some long legs and arms, but they were a bit scrawny compared to his torso, which made him look egg-shaped and… let's face it, fat. His main attire was a sort of red suit with black boots, white gloves, and he also had yellow cuffs, yellow buttons on his coat, and his head was bald, but he had a large mustache, sunglasses over his eyes, a large nose, goggles on top his head, he also was sitting in a hovercraft of sorts colored silver and black.

"So who would that be?" The first voice asked, and he was essentially a robot with a red rounded top of a head with a similar piece for his lower body, the rest looked like it was made of rods, with the exception of the blue eyes, mouth, and white hands, and he had a small blue bandana on his head.

"Ah reckon it be dem hedgehogs from before, including dat famous famous singer," a second voice answered, this one being similar to the first bot, except he was yellow, cube themed, had a mini cube for a connecting torso, and had a green scarf around his neck.

"Orbot… fix Cubot's voice chip!"

"I did, but then it broke again…" the first bot, Orbot answered.

"How many times has that happened again?"

"I lost track somewhere around 842," Orbot admitted, making the boss of these two groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a mechanic's shop, we see two of the hedgehogs from the picture in the BlueBlur Roost, but older. These were the eldest of the hedgehogs and the green one with the wild quills. However the eldest hedgehog now had much more green in his quills, making him look almost half green with a blue eye and half blue with a green eye. The only thing about him that was really off was the golden cybernetic parts that made up his arm; this hedgehog was making some adjustments to it while his brother was fixing up the rest of the shop.

The other hedgehog is green with wild green quills, blue eyes, had a scar near his right arm, and was wearing a red fanny pack, an orange vest, and black pants with all red shoes.

"So Alpha… you think we'll be busy tonight?" the younger hedgehog asked.

"Yea, most likely, Manic," Alpha nodded as he was paying close attention to the cybernetics in his arm, making sure he didn't screw up a single thing.

The two sighed, as Alpha sat down, and then looked at a mini-fridge. "Want anything from the fridge Manic?"

"Sure, I'll have a chili dog," Manic answered as Alpha finished the adjustments before slipping on a green arm sleeve over his arm along with his glove before heading to the fridge and pulling out a chili dog.

"Would you like it heated?"

"Eh… sure, I suppose," Manic shrugged as Alpha didn't move his hand and the chili dog looked like it heated itself up, but Manic knew some of the adjustments his bro made to the arm to help him with some issues was what heated the dog up.

"Here ya go, bro."

Manic sighed and ate it, but he paused as he heard a knock from the front door.

"Who could that be?" Alpha sighed as he walked up to check and see who it was.

It turned out to be some oversized robots, surprising Alpha. He tried to stop them, but they easily overpowered him, knocking him out before they came for Manic.

Manic was easily overpowered and taken captive.

* * *

At that point, Sonic was walking along, not sure what to do when he heard something on a nearby radio.

_-We interrupt this program to bring you this special bulletin. Brothers Alpha and Manic Tsukasa were in the midst of setting up a new place of business when they were suddenly attacked by a group of robots…-_

That was all Sonic needed to hear before he dashed away to the place in question, however he arrived too late to find his brothers.

"Crud! I'm too late," Sonic groaned before checking the place out to see if there were any clues as to who took his bros.

However, he found no clues anywhere, and was not happy about it.

"Just who could've taken them?" he pondered until he noticed the footprints left behind by the robots. "Eggman! Wait then that means… my sisters could be in danger!"

And so he ran out to try and find his sisters, recalling his sister Sonia was on tour, he decided to find his youngest sister, Akiza, first.

* * *

Back at Eggman's base, Alpha and Manic were placed in tubes, but there was some sort of console next to Alpha's.

"Who are you?!" Alpha demanded to know.

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I'm glad you could be awake for this Alpha," the Doctor smirked as he was the only one in the room at the time.

"Wait… isn't it Eggman?" Manic asked, making Eggman growl in annoyance.

"You're lucky you aren't in the tube your brother is in right now, hedgehog. I have special plans for him," Eggman responded as he approached the console and typed something in that made Alpha cringe and scream in pain as his cybernetic arm was visible again, but now the cybernetic parts were beginning to spread throughout his body, which was extremely painful for him, and seeing this shocked Manic.

"Eggman! What're you doing?!" Manic snapped.

"You're quite the engineer to make this for your brother… but with a few adjustments… I figured I could use it to my advantage and make him my slave," Eggman smirked until the console sparked, and the infection of the machine in Alpha ended, but now he ended up with a complete robotic right arm, and a robotic left leg, but it was too much for Alpha that it knocked him out. "Gr… Egg Fighters! Take these two to a holding cell, and afterwards, go find their sisters."

"Pardon me, Doctor, but what of the fifth member of their family, Sonic?" one Egg Fighter inquired as the others went to take the knocked out Alpha and Manic to a holding cell.

"We're gonna use them to lure Sonic into a trap! Duh!"

"...I just wanted to confirm on what your plans were, sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Paris, France, we see the elder of the Tsukasa sisters practicing for a concert. She was the same hedgehog as seen in the picture, a magenta female hedgehog with a red and purple outfit, pink fur on her head, and silver eyes, but now she also had earrings styled after music notes.

"Man… so much to do in so little time," Sonia sighed. She then looked at four letters, designated to her siblings.

"I hope they'll get these this time. I honestly want to have them at my concerts for once…" she sighed, seeing a few letters which were all returned letters. Having already sent letters to her siblings, all she had to do was wait. She was simply getting ready for the next concert and was actually kinda bored. "I almost wish I didn't become an idol like I am now… then I'd see my family more often…"

"Sonia-chan... you know your siblings drifted apart, right?" Sonia's assistant informed.

"Yea… I know Kari," Sonia sighed.

"You're on in an hour," Kari added.

"Hai."

Suddenly, they heard some loud boom downstairs.

"What was that?!" Sonia gawked.

Suddenly the Egg Fighters began their way up the stairs and made their way towards Sonia's room.

Sonia motioned for Kari to run, and began to fight the mechs. She had some impressive skills in martial arts, able to knock the Egg Fighters down to the ground, and even tossed one out the window, making it explode when it landed. Sadly she got bonked on the head, knocked unconscious, and was taken captive by what Egg Fighters were left.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he was trying to find directions to where his youngest sister lived, where he felt his phone buzz. He picked it up and saw a news vid had been sent online, and so he checked it out via his phone.

_-This just in, Global Idol Royally Sonia has been kidnapped. Why is a mystery as of right now, but some passer-bys with cameras managed to catch glimpses of her fending off her attackers for a time, revealing these things to be robots. Eye-witnesses claim that these were creations of Dr. Ivo Robotnik judging by the logos, but the authorities don't want to make assumptions until further notice._

"Eggman…" Sonic growled. "I need to find Aki-chan and fast! Now where is this address?"

He looked at the address Daisuke gave him previously, 623 Green Hill Boulevard, and he was currently at the crossroad of that street and 91st Street. He walked down Green Hill Blvd and checked the house numbers and soon found the one he was looking for.

"Here it is. Hope that owl gave me the right address," Sonic muttered to himself before knocking on the door.

And the one to answer the door was an older hedgehog who looked a lot like Sonic, except the tips of his quills were spiked upwards, he had red highlights in them, some white fur on his chest in contrast to the peach muzzle, and he was wearing a somewhat simple outfit of a black t-shirt, jeans, and red and white shoes not too different from Sonic's, but for the moment he also had a yellow cap on his head.

"Oh, Sonic. Glad to see you found our place. What brings you here?" the older hedgehog asked.

"Is Akiza here Takeshi?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, she's in the living room with Luna-chan watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," Takeshi answered.

"Figures she'd be watching that," Sonic groaned.

"C'mon in, Sonic," Takeshi offered as Sonic nodded and did so.

"So… what brings you here?" Takeshi asked.

"...Something's been happening lately. My other siblings went missing, and I'm worried it's Eggman's doing. And I'm worried that…" Sonic started.

"That he's after Aki-chan, too?" Takeshi finished.

"Hit the nail on the head," Sonic nodded.

"Figured as much. For a blue blur, your thoughts aren't too blurry to see through," Takeshi quipped.

Sonic groaned annoyed as he closed the door, and saw the inside of the house. It looked like an average household, with simple designs and average settings for furniture and such, but the TV in the living room was huge. And watching it were a yellow cat with green eyes, white muzzle, and wearing a blue outfit that had a could with a three-colored lightning bolt over her heart, along with Sonic's little sister Akiza, female hedgehog with violet fur and black highlights, and she was wearing a pink and black top and matching skirt, black fingerless gloves, but she also had fake pony ears and a fake pony's tail and mane colored pink.

"Do they always watch the show together?" Sonic asked Takeshi.

"They only started watching recently when Aki-chan insisted Luna-chan watch it with her," Takeshi answered.

Sonic gave a small sigh as he walked over to the couch the two were at, and then cleared his throat, getting both of their attentions.

"Ah! Onii-chan!" Akiza smiled practically jumping off the couch and into her brother's arms while the feline just smile at this sight. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm surprised you actually came, Sonic. Is everything okay?" the feline, Luna, asked.

"Alpha, Manic and Sonia were all kidnapped, I came here to make sure that Akiza's okay," Sonic informed.

"Eh!? Alpha-nii-tachi are gone, Sonic-nii?!" Akiza gasped.

"Yea… and what's up with those terms Akiza? I know you said in your letters you like being called 'Aki-chan', but what do those terms mean anyway?" Sonic asked confused.

"You forget, Sonic, my family and Luna's have Japanese heritage, so we use some terms in Japanese from time to time, and she picked up on them. She's referring to you as 'onii-chan' or 'Sonic-nii-chan' as a kind way to call you big brother, and the same could be said with your siblings, just add the 'tachi' at the end of your siblings' names," Takeshi answered.

Sonic nodded understanding it, and then smiled at Akiza. "I'm just glad you're okay sis."

"I'm glad you're okay too, Sonic-nii-chan," Akiza smiled back as she hugged Sonic.

Sonic then looked and smiled at his sister, happy she was okay. "Akiza… I'm glad you've been living with a nice family for all these years… how long has it been since we last saw each-other…?"

"2 years," Akiza answered.

"You did make a few visits at least every year, you missed last year, though," Takeshi reminded, giving Sonic a quick noogie.

"Heh… you know… you two are okay. Thanks for looking out for Akiza after we lost our parents…" Sonic said.

"What were they like Sonic-nii-chan?" Akiza asked.

"They were some of the nicest people I've ever met, and they were always protective of me and our older siblings," Sonic told his sister.

Akiza smiled, and then simply teared up a bit. "Anyway… I think I should go after Eggman and get our siblings back… I'm worried."

"I'll go with you, Sonic-nii," Akiza added, surprising Sonic. "You'll need help Sonic."

"You sure about this, sis?" Sonic asked, feeling concerned for his sister.

"Yea. And actually… I think I have a few friends who can help us…" Akiza figured.

"Really? Who?"

"I'll have to call them up, but I'm sure they'll help," Akiza answered.

"Okay… I think I can get some people to help us out, too," Sonic added. "I'll be back after I get them."

* * *

As he was about to leave, he accidentally bumped into a red echidna with a white crescent on his chest, red and green shoes with silver lego pieces on top, his quills in dreadlocks, was wearing a brown jacket and an adventurer's cap.

"Hey! Watch where you're go-" the echidna started before… "Oh, it's you, Sonic."

"Hi Knuckles… I need help with something," Sonic responded.

"What's that?" the echidna asked.

"My siblings were kidnapped by old Eggman, and I need help to get them back," Sonic answered.

"Alright… I'll help you." Knuckles smiled, as the two fist-bumped.

Meanwhile, Tails was by himself, walking by BlueBlur Cafe when… he bumped into a rabbit. A female one at that, and she seemed to be in a very regal outfit as she wore a very cute orange dress with a veil and an umbrella.

"Hello?" Tails said.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I didn't see you coming," the rabbit replied.

"It's okay," Tails replied, kinda blushing as he saw how cute she was with her cream colored fur and her brown eyes.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she replied.

"Yea, I'm fine, really," Tails insisted.

"Okay. I'm Cream by the way," the rabbit smiled.

"...Uh… call me Tails," Tails replied.

Cream giggled a bit and then walked over to another seat, and Tails sat across from her, as Sonic ran past. However, Tails heard the skid of Sonic stopping before seeing the Blue Blur moonwalking towards him.

"Sonic. Good to see ya," Tails smiled.

"Hey Tails," Sonic replied. "Hey, mind if I ask a favor of ya?"

"Sure," Tails nodded as Sonic whispered the rest to Tails. "I'm in!" Tails smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akiza was running around town, trying to locate a certain place before stopping in front of a karate dojo.

"Here we are. I hope they're in," she panted before entering. Then she saw who she was looking for, one of them was in the back, sipping Hill Dew soda, while the other was in front of a class of all girls.

"Today's lesson, is the art of the silent fist. To fight, without fighting," the head began, this guy being a burnt orange hedgefox with blue eyes currently wearing a green karate Gi with a triple degree black belt, he also head a pair of gray and green goggles on his head.

"Okay… Xion, care to help me demonstrate?" the head asked, the girl who responded being a white hedgefox with blue eyes, wearing a white Gi with a orange belt. "Alright… try and attack me," the head said.

"Hai, Ian-nii," Xion responded, ready to charge forward, as she punched, Ian easily avoided the attack.

"The basic idea is to make the enemy fight theirself." Ian told the class, as Xion ran forward, and Ian simply moved away from the attack. This continued for a little while, and Xion finally fell to the ground, drained of energy.

"You okay sis?" Ian asked, ready to help her up.

"H-Hai," she panted, accepting her bro's help.

It was then the boy in the background walked over. "Nice job you two," he complimented.

This guy was a normal hedgehog with yellow quills, teal eyes, a cyan shirt with a yellow star and magenta bands on the sleeves, white and blue sneakers, and gloves with a star design on them.

"Ano... Ian-Sensei? Why is Star not a student, or any other boy for that matter?" One student asked Ian.

"This class is actually girls only," Ian explained, as Akiza began to clap as she walked over to the trio of siblings.

"Nice job there you two, that move was really cool," Akiza said.

"Oh, Aki-chan. I thought you only took my Saturday classes," Ian replied, pleasantly surprised.

"H-Hi Aki-chan," Star waved with a blush.

"Hey. Anyway, Ian, Star I need you both to help me with something," Akiza replied.

"What is it, Aki-chan?" Ian asked.

"I'll explain on the way to meet up with my onii-chan, Ian, Star come on!" Akiza insisted, making Star and Ian shrug at first.

"Okay then. Just let me get out of my uniform for now," Ian told Akiza as he rushed to the only room restricted for males so Ian could change, and soon he came back out wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt, green shoes, his goggles, and he had a cyan scarf.

"Ready to roll. Xion, you stay here," Ian told his sister.

"Hai," she nodded as Ian, Star, and Akiza rushed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy was outside after putting the orphan's in their rooms when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran by.

"Tails… oh, hi Sonic," Amy said.

"Hi Amy. Would you mind giving me a hand with something?" Sonic asked.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

"It's a pretty serious situation," Sonic answered before explaining it to her.

It wasn't long before Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy met up with Akiza, Ian, and Star.

"So, who are these two?" Sonic asked.

"The friends I needed to get," Akiza answered. "These are Ian Blue, and Star Blue."

"Hi/Nice to meet you," Ian and Star smiled.

"Alright, we need to get to Eggman's base, Akiza, Star, Knuckles, Amy, you four act as a diversion for Baldy McNosehair's guard while the rest of us enter the base and find Akiza's and my siblings," Sonic told the others.

"Now, we just need transportation there," Akiza added.

"Good point. But where do get the transport?" Knuckles asked.

"Lucky for you, I built a transport that can fit 15 people total, more than enough space to get Sonic's other siblings out of there," Tails replied.

"Tails has been known to make some very advanced gear," Amy explained to those who were confused.

"Impressive." Star admitted.

"Just follow me," Tails replied as they returned to Rose Gardens' Orphanage and entered the basement from the back.

"Sugoi…" everyone said when they saw the large plane in the basement of the orphanage.

"Tails… how'd you make this without me knowing?" Amy gawked.

"Secret," Tails smiled. "Everyone aboard."

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?" Knuckles asked as everyone hopped in.

"Yea. I've practiced. Now everyone buckle up, this'll get a bit bumpy," Tails told them.

"Wait, how're we going to fly out of the basement? We can't just go up and out without damaging the orphanage and waking the others," Amy pointed out.

"I thought of an alternate route," Tails explained, pressing a button on the console for his side which caused a hatch to open up below them before the craft flew through that and it was dark for a while, so it kinda felt like a roller coaster ride as they flew through before they came out, flying through a hole in a cliffside, surprising a lot of people.

"Miles, we're going to have a LONG~ chat later!" Amy said.

"Hai, Amy," Tails sighed as they kept flying towards the base.

"He's a neat kid," Sonic said.

"...Yea… but he tends to get crazy with his inventions," Amy admitted.

"I can hear you, you know." Tails informed.

Most of the ride was quiet until they were a few miles from Eggman's base.

"So… you have a big family Aki-chan," Star said.

"Yea… I guess," Akiza shrugged.

"You are so lucky with such a family," Star smiled.

"It has been a long while since all five of us have been together," Akiza informed.

"Hate to break that conversation up, but we're above Egg-for-brains base!" Sonic pointed out, making everyone look down and see they were over the base, but they were a bit farther from it so Eggman's security won't detect them.

"Okay, guys who are the diversion, take over flying the plane when I say so, while the rest of us head in!" Tails informed.

"Okay…" Amy replied… "But who should fly it, you're the only one with knowledge of how to fly it."

"I'll set it to auto-pilot, Amy. It'll stay up in the air on it's own, but you'll have to help guide with vocal commands," Tails explained.

"Okay." Amy nodded.

"Now is everyone else ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay then. On my mark!" Sonic responded as Tails and Ian approached Sonic near the exit of the craft while the others stayed near each other. "Hey Akiza. Be careful up here, okay?"

"Sure thing, onii-chan," Akiza replied.

"Thanks. Okay Tails, Ian. Let's do it!" Sonic told the two as they jumped out towards Eggman's base while Amy helped to guide the craft around and over the base, getting the attention of Eggman's security.

_**=ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED AIRCRAFT HAS ENTERED OUR AIRSPACE!=**_

This alarm went off throughout all of Eggman's base, alerting him to the presence of the craft.

"What the heck?! Gah! Egg Flappers, Spinners, attack!" Eggman ordered. "Orbot, prepare the Egg Hawk for launch!"

"Yes sir!" Orbot nodded as he rushed over to a console and began to type some commands into it, preparing a bird-themed aircraft.

Meanwhile, with Eggman's troops heading out to attack the aircraft Tails had built, Sonic, Tails and Ian were on their way into the base to find Sonic's siblings.

"Lucky you packed that thing with some parachutes, Tails," Sonic whispered.

"Yep, but really, you were the only one who needed it, out of the three of us." Ian said.

"Good point," Sonic noted. "Now let's get searching before Eggman's goons find out we're in here."

"Don't worry Sonic, thanks to this device here, I just hacked into Eggman's network, and found out where your siblings are," Tails said, holding up what looked like a large handheld with a touch screen, a d-pad on the left, four buttons on the right, and several other accessories on this yellow gizmo.

"Neat," Ian said, rather impressed.

"Now let me see… your sister is in a prison cell not too far from here, Manic is higher up in the base while Alpha… that's odd. It says he's in a lab deep down under the base," Tails replied, explaining the readout.

"We'll have to split up. Ian, you go and get Sonia, Tails you go and get Manic, and I'll go and get Alpha!" Sonic said.

"Right. We'll meet up outside the base when we get them all. But before we go," Tails started, handing the two special earpieces. "Use these so we can keep in contact with each other. Good luck," Tails bid as all three put the devices in their ears and split up, taking the various routes.

* * *

As Tails started, he ran through the halls, ducking behind corners now and then to make sure he wasn't spotted. While most of the security was focused on his craft, he had to be careful with what little guards were left. Thankfully, they were just robots, so it took him little to no problem getting past them.

"Man… I'm getting good at this sneaking thing," Tails said.

"Really? I could've snuck past them in less time than it took you to do that. Heck, I could've snuck past them in plain sight," Manic's voice scoffed as the fox looked and found Manic in a nearby cell. "Now who the heck are you?"

"Tails," the fox answered. "I'm here to bust you out; your bro got me to help out."

"Sonic? Oh thank goodness," Manic smiled with relief as Tails got to work on breaking the lock that held Manic.

"Man… this isn't easy… man, I'm in front of my inspiration to be an inventor, and looking like a giant fool!" Tails sighed

"Wait… me? Your inspiration? Well, I wouldn't consider myself something like that…" Manic responded, as Tails sighed annoyed. "This lock is hard…"

"Ugh, dude, if you can't figure that out, I should. And I would if these bars didn't keep me from the lock," Manic groaned as he demonstrated that by placing his hands near the space between the bars, earning himself a shock.

But Tails gained an idea from this, and used his device to short the flow of electricity out, which hit between the bars.

"What're you doing? You could short circuit that gizmo of yours," Manic responded before… the electric barrier around the cells bars shorted out, and Tails' device was still working.

"You were saying?" Tails replied with a sly smirk.

"...Clever move Tails. Now step aside and let me crack this lock myself; the electricity's only one level of security keeping me in here," Manic responded, reaching through the bars and easily cracking the lock without leaving any damage behind. "Bingo!"

* * *

Back with Ian, he snuck around the lobby, attempting not to get spotted, but he wasn't as stealthy as Tails was, getting spotted at least twice, but using his martial arts, he easily disabled the robots before finding Sonia.

'_Wow… Sonic didn't tell me his other sister's so cute,'_ Ian thought.

"Uh… who're you?" Sonia asked when she saw Ian.

"I'm Ian. I'm a friend of your younger sister," Ian answered.

"You know Akiza? Where is she? Is she alright?" Sonia asked, concerned for her sister.

"She's fine, and she's outside of the area. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here, by the way, who are you anyway?" Ian replied.

"You never heard of me? My name's Sonia, better known as Royally Sonia," she answered.

"Now I know why you look familiar," Ian said, as he was able to knock out the cell door, and get Sonia out.

"That was too easy," Sonia noted as when she stepped out more robots appeared before them. "Oh boy…"

When the robots attacked, though, Sonia and Ian proved to be quite skilled in their team-up together, able to knock the robots aside.

"You're good," Sonia admitted, causing him to blush a tiny bit.

"Thanks," Ian replied.

"Now let's get going!" Sonia responded as she started to run out, Ian flabbergasted for a moment before following her.

* * *

Over with Sonic, the hedgehog was simply annoyed, and ready to get his oldest brother back. He had the most bots in his way to get to his bro, but each one immediately saw him and recognized Sonic as a threat. But Sonic used his speed and signature Homing Attack and Spin Dash moves to take out each mech on his way to find his bro. He eventually made it to the deepest level possible in the base before finding one room and entering it, seeing Alpha strapped to a table in his holding cell, and he gasped, seeing Alpha was more cybernetic.

"ALPHA!" Sonic said in worry before approaching the front of his brother's cell as Alpha groaned awake and looked to see his little bro.

"S...Sonic?" Alpha groaned.

"You okay Alpha?" Sonic asked.

"I… I don't know…" Alpha groaned. "I feel like I was just hit by a truck again, with the added pain of getting a huge shock to my system."

"Might wanna see your reflection bro," Sonic replied.

"Where? I can't see my reflection right now… and in case you didn't notice, I'm tied to a table! That much I know!" Alpha responded.

"I meant when I get ya outta here!"

"Well then what're you waiting for?!"

Sonic didn't need more convincing as he used his Homing Attack on the door, quickly getting shocked.

"Drat!" Sonic groaned using his new earpiece. "Tails? Ian? It's me, Sonic? I need some help down here, do you copy?"

_-Tails here! I got Manic, and I'll see if we can help you get Alpha.-_

"Okay, please hurry up though. The doc's got this thing wired to keep me out of it," Sonic noted.

* * *

Back with Ian and Sonia, they were the first two to make it out of the base.

"Where are they?" Ian asked.

"Not sure… but thanks for the save Ian, I owe you," Sonia smiled.

"No prob, but let's wait until the others are out of there," Ian replied.

Meanwhile, Tails and Manic were looking around for a way to help Sonic and Alpha.

"Now how do we help them out?" Tails pondered until Manic stopped the fox.

"Why not try this power station?" Manic asked, pointing his thumb over at a particular door. They walked over, and sure enough, there was the central power station, where there was red energy sparking, and then a lever in the on position. "Flick that switch off, it should shut the power off and let Alpha escape with ease."

Tails nodded when…

"Not so fast fox!" Orbot's voice yelled.

"What the?" Tails gasped as he turned to see Orbot and Cubot.

"Oh great, Egghead's right hand dopes," Manic groaned. The two bots charged, but Tails simply used them to boost his jump height before he began to fly, and was able to reach the lever, and pull it down!

Back in Alpha's cell, the power was shut down with a whirring sound dying.

"...The power's out," Alpha realized before using impressive strength to break out from his bonds. "Wow, I didn't think I was that powerful."

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" Sonic said.

"Right," Alpha nodded as they dashed out of the cell and out to where Ian and Sonia were waiting, Alpha shielding his eyes. "Whoa it's bright! How long was I down there?"

"Dunno…" Sonic replied, as Tails and Manic also got out.

"Amy, we're all out, can you get the MaxTornado down to get us?" Tails asked.

_-On my way,-_ Amy answered as the aircraft hovered down to their level. Everyone got in, when suddenly, they were attacked by the Egg Hawk, a giant robotic bird piloted by a bunch of Egg Pawn robots and the doctor himself.

"So you've managed to free your little siblings. Doesn't matter, I'll still beat you Sonic!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

"Hmph! I think you got that backwards, Doc!" Sonic responded.

"...why does that sound so familiar…" Eggman muttered.

"Tails? Get this thing after that bird. I'm gonna have to pluck its feathers," Sonic replied with a quip. Tails nodded, and disengaged the autopiolt. Sonic then smirked, ready for action.

Eggman then fired the blasters, as the MaxTornado was quickly moved out of the way of the attacks.

"Keep it steady Tails…" Sonic responded before jumping out and using his signature Homing attack multiple times.

This caused the left wing on the Egg Hawk to short out. "Orbot, divert main power of the EggBase to the Egg Hawk!" Eggman ordered.

As this happened, Sonic continued to homing attack the pilot of the right wing, shorting that one out as well.

"ORBOT! I mean it! Divert power, NOW!" Eggman snapped.

_-I'm trying, but he's moving too fast!-_ the robot responded.

_-We's trying to return power to the base itself, boss-man!- _Cubot added.

"...what did you two do to the Main Power Station?!"

_-We didn't do nothin'! Some fox cut the power allowing the Tsukasa siblings to fly the coop!-_

Eggman growled, as Sonic did the Homing Kick right at the cockpit, causing the Egg Hawk to crash by the EggBase.

"And we're outta here!" Sonic said as he landed on the MaxTornado's right wing.

"I'm on it!" Tails responded, piloting the MaxTornado out of there.

"Are you okay?" Manic asked Alpha, helping him sit down.

"...I… I don't know…" Alpha responded, looking at his own reflection, realizing what happened to him.

"What exactly did Eggman do to you?!" Manic gasped.

"...I don't know…" Alpha sighed.

Tails looked at him for a moment, and then sighed.

"I think I can help, I did give you those cybernetics when you were younger, and I was like what… four?" Manic assured Alpha.

"Good point," Alpha nodded. "And you have become more skilled with cybernetics since then, too."

"...I'm glad my family's back together," Akiza smiled, walking over to Star.

"I'm glad…" the young hedgehog smiled.

"...I just wish we had mom and dad back," she sighed.

"They're in a better place… you're lucky. You actually, if barely, knew your birth parents… I never knew either of them, and much like Tails… I was bullied a lot,"

"Oh… I… I'm sorry."

"It's fine… I met you, Ian and Xion because of this… and Ian's kinda helped mold me into… something special," Star admitted, as he took out a camera.

"Nice camera," Akiza noted.

"Thanks… Ian gave it to me on the celebration of the day he adopted me… since none of us know when I was born…"

"I see…" Akiza sighed, as she sat down next to Star. "You know… I'm glad I know you Aki-chan… you're so nice…"

"Same here, Star," Akiza smiled, as the two hugged.

Later, the Tsukasa family finally made it back to Takeshi and Luna's house.

"So... all of us are together under the same roof..." Manic said.

"I guess so," Sonia guessed.

"Glad this place has plenty of room," Takeshi's voice informed as he walked out to greet them. "Glad to see you all back safe and sound."

"So... will you all stay?" Akiza asked.

"Might as well," Sonic nodded.

"Not like we have other places to stay," Alpha agreed.

"Yep/Sure," Manic and Sonia nodded.

Akiza got rather giddy at this.

* * *

"So sis, what are you like now?" Sonia asked Akiza later that day, as they were just outside under some shade.

"Well, I've been watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," Akiza answered.

"Okay... anything else?" Sonia asked.

"Well, still like barefeet," Akiza added.

Sonia then noticed Akiza indeed had no shoes or even socks on her little feet.

"Eh, it's like they say, the more things change the more they stay the same," Sonia giggled.

"I guess," Akiza giggled.

"Mind if I ask about those boys who helped us?" Sonia asked.

"Oh yea. Those are friends I made while we were separate," Akiza answered.

"Who are they, and what are they like?" Sonia added.

"Well, Ian is kind and caring, sorta like Alpha. Ian teaches various martial arts to an all girl class, but before you ask why… I have no idea. He is nice, and is a third degree black belt," Akiza started, making Sonia whistle as she was impressed.

"Wow, he sounds really cool."

"He sure is. And Star is his adopted brother, he's actually around the same age as me. He's nice, and a photographer in training," Akiza informed.

"That is nice," Sonia agreed.

Akiza giggled a bit, as she smiled.

"So… anything else you wanna know sis?" Akiza asked.

"Hmm… what do they think of you always going barefoot?" Sonia asked.

"Ian actually like me being barefoot, and finds my feet cute. Star… he actually really likes it. He told me it makes me even more beautiful," Akiza informed.

"Really? Sounds like someone has a crush on you," Sonia noted.

"Oh… which one?"

"I'd think it's Star that's got the crush on you if he says you're even more beautiful barefoot. Wouldn't that imply he thought you were beautiful before?" Sonia replied.

Akiza smiled a big smile, and then squealed in response after hearing the news.

"What's up?"

"...I can't believe it took me a while to figure that out!" Akiza answered.

"Wait… do you like him back?" Sonia asked, to which Akiza just nodded in response.

Sonia smiled, and then giggled a bit.

"What?" Akiza asked.

"I think that hedgefox is neat," Sonia admitted.

"...Is that it?"

"Yea," Sonia nodded as Akiza gave her a look that said "sure it is."

Sonia then sighed annoyed. As Akiza gave off a little giggle, she saw Star coming over.

"Oh, hi Star-kun!" Akiza waved.

"Hi…" Star waved.

"What're you doing here?" Akiza asked.

"Just wanted to see you," Star answered.

"Oh, really?"

Star nodded nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Star replied, as he walked over to Akiza with a smile.

"It is nice to see you again," Akiza admitted.

Star simply smiled at her, and giggled.

"What?" Akiza asked.

"Just happy to be around you," Star replied.

"Ok. ...So… why're you here?"

"Oh… well, I wanted to give your feet a massage, if that's okay…" Star said a little bit nervously.

"Really? Well why act so nervous? I told you that you can do it any time you want," Akiza smiled.

* * *

"Oh right… I forgot you told me that…" Star admitted before Akiza showed him her feet and wiggled her toes for him.

He blushed and smiled at this, he then moved a little closer and got started.

"Feels as great as always," Akiza smiled.

Star giggled a little bit, and continued. "Your feet feel as soft as ever, Aki-chan."

Akiza smiled at him, and he continued. "So Star, do you mind if I start calling you 'Starry-kun' at all?"

"Not at all… I kinda like it," Star admitted.

He then noticed her nails were a black color, and he smiled. "Cute…" he said.

"Thanks. Black is my favorite color."

"Oh really?" Star asked.

"Hai."

Star gave a smile at her, and continued. "So… Starry-kun, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Um… how do I put this? ...Why do you like my feet and massaging them so much?"

Star then blushed profoundly, and then looked at her with a bit of a nervous smile.

"Well?" Akiza asked, waiting for Star's answer.

"...I… well… Ian rubbed off on me in more ways than one…" Star answered.

"I'm confused," Akiza informed.

"Remember Ian's foot fetish?"

"Yea… why?"

"I… kinda… sorta… got one myself." Star admitted, making Akiza smile.

"I should've known you had that fetish when you said you called me more beautiful with my feet like this," Akiza smiled.

"So… you don't mind?" Star asked nervously.

"Not at all."

Star smiled, feeling happy she now knows this.

"Well don't stop massaging. Keep going," Akiza insisted.

"Of course Aki-chan," Star smiled, as he kept it up, doing it with a bigger smile than before, and Akiza could only giggle at this, as she relaxed as Star continued.

Looking from the window, Takeshi and Luna smiled, seeing this unfold.

"So Star has that same fetish as his older brother," Luna said.

"It would make sense, even if they aren't blood related," Takeshi added.

"It's really cute seeing the two of them together you know," Luna admitted.

"Sure is," Takeshi agreed.

Back outside, Star was still massaging Akiza's feet, simply enjoying it more now that she knew about his fetish.

"So Aki-chan… what do you think?" Star asked.

"Huh?"

"Of mine and my brother's fetish? Is it cute or… what? Be honest, I kinda wanna know." Star insisted.

"Yea, I find it very cute, especially when I like being barefoot."

Star giggled a bit, as Akiza smiled at him.

"So… am I doing a good job at this?" Star asked.

"You sure are," Akiza answered.

"Thanks… I really like your barefeet, so they only deserve the best massages," Star told her.

"Thanks," Akiza smiled.

Star smiled back at her, as he continued a bit more. Akiza smiled at him, and simply giggled. "Okay Starry-kun… can you stop?"

"Oh… okay," Star nodded, letting go.

"Don't be sad. In fact, I want to reward you for doing such a good job," Akiza informed with a bit of a smirk.

* * *

"Really?" Star asked.

"Yep… so, you ready?" Akiza inquired as Star just nodded as he was uber excited about what was coming.

Akiza moved her feet close to him, and he could just blush a bit, as she began to caress him with her right foot. "You like your reward so far?" Akiza asked, already knowing how he'd answer.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Star answered with a huge smile.

"Good," Akiza responded, as she caressed him with both of her feet now.

"That feels great!"

"It'll get better," Akiza smiled, as she began to tickle his face with her toes, making Star giggle. "You like Star?"

Star just nodded with a huge smile. Akiza just giggled a bit, simply happy. _'He sure is cute when he's like this.'_

'_Aki-chan… I'm really loving this… I'm speechless right now,'_ Star thought, as Akiza moved her feet to around his muzzle, making the yellow hedgehog blush red, making his quills look orange to a golden yellow.

"Starry-kun… you enjoying all of this?" Akiza asked, Star just giving a gleeful nod in response. "Answer me a few questions before we continue, okay?" Akiza told Star.

"Okay."

"Does Ian know you have this fetish like he does?" Akiza asked.

"Yea he knows," Star nodded.

"Have you always thought I'm more beautiful barefoot?" Akiza asked next.

"...Yea…" he blushed.

"So… what is it that you want to do with them if I let you do whatever you want with them?" Akiza asked, causing Star to blush an even deeper red.

"...Well, I haven't put that much thought into that to be honest... but, I guess, aside from massaging them, maybe... kiss them a bit," Star responded.

"That was my last question Starry-kun," Akiza informed.

"Ok," Star smiled.

"So... what are you waiting for Starry-kun?" Akiza asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Star asked.

"You said you wanted to kiss them, and I'm letting you do just that."

"Uh… can we continue with this in private?" Star asked.

"Sure… follow me to my room," Akiza said as she got up.

"Ok," Star nodded.

* * *

They then walked into the house, and Akiza lead Star up to the place where her room is. The room was pink with some accents and furniture in black, but it had elements from MLP:FiM, the pony most featured was Rainbow Dash, and then in another part of the room, there were objects for foot care.

"Nice room," Star said.

"Thanks," Akiza smiled.

"So... you gonna close and lock the door?" Star asked.

"Oh yea," Akiza nodded as she closed the door. "So Starry-kun… what do you think of the color black?"

"Um… well… I think it's nice… it works on you, and it's a cute color on your feet," he answered.

"Thanks." Akiza giggled before sitting on her bed. "Shall we continue?"

Star nodded, and then walked over, and sat across from her. "So Starry-kun… you ready?" Akiza asked, as she moved her feet very close to Star's muzzle.

"Kawaii…" Star said.

"Well Starry-kun, go on and start!" Akiza insisted.

Star nodded, and then he leaned in and gave her right sole a small kiss. "Oh… that felt nice Starry-kun…"

"No prob." Star smiled, as he continued to kiss her right sole. He enjoyed it, and blushed a bit.

"So… will you keep this up?" Akiza asked, as Star moved up a bit on her right foot, and continued. "So… Starry, are you liking this?" Akiza inquired.

"Hai," Star nodded, as he moved over to Akiza's left foot and continued.

"You really love this, don't you?" Akiza asked, as she giggled a bit.

"Yea… can I continue?"

"Hai."

Star giggled, as he moved down and started on her heels. Akiza simply began to moan in a bit in pleasure.

"You like this Aki-chan?"

"Sure do," Akiza nodded, trying to keep back some giggles and moans.

"Aki-chan… I'm enjoying this… but I kinda have to stop, okay?" Star sighed, seeing the time.

"Okay," Akiza nodded.

"I have to get home… sorry. But… can we do this again sometime?" Star asked.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Starry-kun," Akiza smiled, as Star left, and Akiza giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Sonic was sitting in the kitchen with Takeshi and Luna. Luna was preparing dinner for all the people staying, Takeshi was just sitting at the table, but Sonic… was just nervous.

"Hey Sonic… you okay?" Takeshi asked.

"You know me, Takeshi. I'm a free spirit, I go where the wind takes me; I have a hard time staying in one place… which is the same for right now here," Sonic answered.

"I get the feeling it's more than that," Luna said.

"Care to explain Sonic?" Takeshi asked.

"It's just… I'm struggling with the fact I'm staying here and… having a family again…" he sighed.

"Is that all? This could be a nice new start for you, Sonic," Takeshi replied.

"I know, but I'm scared," Sonic added.

"Scared about what?"

"...I don't know. I'm just scared…" Sonic said, as Takeshi hugged him.

"Relax man. We'll be sure to help you guys out as much as we can," Takeshi assured.

Sonic smiled, and chuckled a bit. "Okay… but is it okay if I don't call you two… mom and dad…?"

"Honestly, we'd feel a little bit uncomfortable about that right now ourselves, so yea, we'll be okay," Takeshi answered.

Sonic smiled, as Luna put down some plates of pasta. "Can you get your siblings together Sonic?"

"Sure thing Luna," Sonic nodded as he walked off to get his siblings.

Sonic looked around and found his siblings around the house.

"Dinner's ready," Luna smiled, as they all sat down together.

"So what is for dinner?" Sonia asked.

"Noodles," Luna said.

"Oh! Okaa-san's noodles are the best!" Akiza said.

"You really consider Luna your mom, don't ya, sis?" Manic asked.

Akiza simply nodded, and then Manic, Sonic and Alpha all noticed she was barefoot.

"You still go barefoot, I see," Alpha noted.

"Wow… some things never change…" Manic added.

"Still not sure why you insist on that, sis," Sonic sighed.

Akiza simply ignored them, and sat down. The other four siblings were unsure of where to sit, but Sonia shrugged and sat next to Akiza, and the boys just took what chairs were left open, leaving one seat open next to Takeshi for Luna. Dinner was then place in front of the group, and they were ready to eat.

"I hope the rest of you like my noodles," Luna smiled as she sat down.

Everyone smiled at Luna, and then were ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone smiled before eating. Sonic and Sonia were both amazed just as they started to eat.

"This is good," Sonic said.

"I've been to Venice, and their pasta is nowhere near as good as this," Sonia added.

"Thanks, Sonia. That means a lot coming from you," Luna smiled.

Everyone began to eat, and enjoyed their time, after a little while, Luna choose to make some small talk. "So… how was everyone's day today?"

"Aside from getting captured, the day was just fun," Manic answered.

"...Felt a bit worse for me to be honest," Alpha sighed, doing his best to keep his cyborg bits, old and new, covered up.

"Good," Sonia added.

"Okay, I suppose," Sonic shrugged.

"Yea… it was good," Akiza added.

Luna smiled, and then looked at Sonic with a smile.

"I'm glad you're all okay now," Luna replied. Sonic yawned a tiny bit. "So… where are the four of us going to sleep here?" Sonic asked.

"We have four spare bedrooms in the back, I'll show you to them if you want," Takeshi answered. Sonic gave a nod, then followed by Alpha.

"Ok," Sonia nodded as Manic just shrugged.

Takeshi got up, and then lead them away and to where the four spare rooms were. Each room was rather plain in design with the exception of a particular color for the walls.

Alpha took a yellow room, with simple furniture as the bedding was green. Manic's room was green with orange furniture, Sonia's was magenta with red furniture, and Sonic's was blue with brown furniture.

Back in the kitchen/living room area, Akiza was simply watching some TV and Luna was simply doing some dishes. "So… what were you and Star up to, if you mind me asking."

"Not much, Star was just massaging my feet," Akiza informed, as Luna finished up and walked over to Akiza.

"So… if you mind me asking Aki-chan, why is it you like being barefoot anyway?" Luna asked.

"Uh… I'm not really sure, to be honest with you, I think I have a reason… I just can't remember," Akiza replied.

"Oh, okay," Luna nodded.

Akiza simply giggled, and relaxed a bit.

"Okay, I just had to ask, that's all," Luna replied.

"It's fine okaa-san," Akiza answered.

"...You do know I'm not your real mom, right?" Luna added.

"I know… but, you've been there for me all these years, I see you like my mom," Akiza admitted.

"...Glad to know I could be with you like that," Luna smiled, hugging Akiza.

After a little while, Luna let go of the hug and chuckled a tiny bit.

"What?" Akiza asked.

"You're sweet. And… I'm glad your siblings are back," Luna replied.

"Thanks… and I'm glad they're back, too," Akiza smiled, then Luna was then back in the kitchen, and Akiza simply giggled a tiny bit.

"What? Did something funny happen?" Luna asked.

"No, I was just thinking about something that made me giggle was all," Akiza said, as she left for her room.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well, this was a neat way to start a new story.

KKD: Yea, I'll say that was neat. And that was interesting how Alpha ended up being a cyborg in this story.

Pikatwig: Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: I think it was either the siblings reuniting, or how Alpha became a Cyborg.

Pikatwig: I'm not sure what my favorite part was honestly.

KKD: That's a first to hear from you man.

Pikatwig: It's a nice start, and I hope this story goes in a good direction.

KKD: Same here man. Same here.

Pikatwig: Anything else?

KKD: Not really. In any case folks, this has been KKD…

Pikatwig: And Pikatwig.

KKD: Signing off. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. Jazzy Days of Life

Pikatwig:Well, a new chapter of this story is here.

KKD: And it took a while. Man… it took me a long time to find the right spell to… *looks at crowd.* Uh… forget what I was gonna say.

Pikatwig: Okay… uh, so you ready for another chapter?

KKD: Yep, ready anytime now.

Pikatwig: Then roll the disclaimers.

KKD: As always, we own nothing except the idea to do the Sonic franchise like this, along with Takeshi, Luna, Alpha & Akiza on my part, and Ian, Star and Xion on Pika's. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.

* * *

It was a quiet day, and Sonic was at BlueBlur Cafe, strumming a guitar that Daisuke gave him. He started to play a jazz song, with his siblings watching from nearby. However, Sonic botched a few notes up here and there, but his siblings still enjoyed it and cheered for him when he finished.

"...You did good bro, but… it's wasn't… well…" Alpha started, not wanting to insult his brother too harshly.

Sonic then walked off with a smile, and over to his siblings. "I did good, I like to play the guitar and all," Sonic informed.

"We know bro," Sonia noted as Alpha just smiled.

After Sonic's siblings walked off, Daisuke came up as he was cleaning a glass.

"Having trouble?" Daisuke asked.

Sonic didn't say anything about it at first.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"You know what I mean," Daisuke replied.

"Little bit, just… don't tell Takeshi and Luna about it… you and Alpha are the only ones who know," Sonic replied.

"Hey, my lips are sealed."

Back at the house.

"Welcome back, minna," Takeshi bid as Sonic's siblings returned. "How was it?"

"It was amazing," Manic admitted.

"Great!" Sonia added.

"Beautiful," Akiza continued.

"It was good," Alpha shrugged just as Sonic walked in.

"Hi," Sonic said before looking at something and tried to read it.

"...Is… something wrong?" Luna asked.

"No, it's all cool, no need to worry," Sonic assured.

Luna sighed, as Sonic walked off.

"I'd like to learn how to play something. Everyone here knows how to play something, like Sonic can play the guitar, Manic the drums, Sonia the keyboard, and Alpha's great with three: a trumpet, the bass, and the violin," Akiza told Takeshi and Luna a little bit later. "But me… I don't know how to play anything… but I want to know how."

Takeshi and Luna thought of this and then whispered to each other about this matter.

* * *

"What should we do…?" Takeshi pondered.

"Didn't we have a couple instruments in storage? Like the… ocarina?" Luna pointed out to her husband.

He nodded and began to think. "Yea… I'll go and get some of them."

And so he walked off before finding a door with a stairway into a basement. He looked around for a bit, and pondered. He soon found the box of old instruments and pulled out a black ocarina.

"Here we go. And it's even her favorite color," Takeshi smiled before going back out of the basement and back up to where Akiza and Luna were waiting. "Here we are, Aki-chan."

"Oh…" Akiza said amazed seeing the item. "What's this?"

"An ocarina," Luna answered. "I used to play one like this when I was your age."

"_Wow_, so you can teach me okaa-san?"

"Of course, Aki-chan," Luna smiled.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he was trying to read something, but for some reason he was squinting.

"I know I put those How to Play Ocarina instructions and music books somewhere here," Luna muttered walking by Sonic's room before seeing his door open. "Oh, hey Sonic. You ok?"

"Yea… just reading some music books," Sonic replied.

"Oh, are they for playing the ocarina, by any chance?" Luna asked.

Sonic then looked at the cover and then squinted, before chuckling sheepishly. "Yes… yes they are."

"Oh good, I need them to help me teach Aki-chan how to play… wait… do you have something up with your vision?" Luna responded.

"No… I guess I just took this book by mistake, I saw a guitar book and… here," Sonic said, handing her the ocarina books.

"Thanks," Luna replied, looking a bit confused before walking out and sighing, thinking what could be up.

Akiza, meanwhile, was trying out the ocarina, trying to get a mini head-start on figuring out how it worked. Then, Luna walked over as Takeshi smiled, seeing Luna ready to help Akiza.

"Hey anata? Have you noticed Sonic acting… odd… lately?" she asked Takeshi.

"What do you mean by 'odd'?" he asked.

"I mean, like he's having a hard time reading. I mean, I was looking for these ocarina books, and I found him with them, squinting at the pages while saying he thought he had his guitar books," Luna explained.

"Hmm… well whatever's wrong you can help him with. I mean, you're so good with teaching, all you need is a cute little teacher's outfit, and you'll be an even better teacher," Takeshi teased.

"Oh you," Luna giggled.

"Well… I think you can talk to Alpha-nii, he can get you some answers," Akzia said, as she picked up her ocarina and looked at some of the books.

"Okay then… read some of these books for now, Aki-chan, and I'll be right back," Luna replied before walking to Alpha's room.

Speaking of whom, Alpha was playing his violin, and smiling.

"Good… even after what happened… I still got it," he replied when he paused after a string pluck, just as Luna walked in. "Oh, hey Luna."

"Alpha, I have to ask you something," Luna started, as Alpha put his violin down.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Do you know what's up with Sonic, he's been squinting with when he was reading."

"Sorry, not telling you. It's no secret, I just not gonna tell you," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Sorry… but I'm busy," Alpha replied, as Luna growled annoyed.

* * *

About an hour later, Luna was walking behind Sonic, asking him what's going on, while Alpha was in the middle of playing his violin while Akiza was practicing her ocarina.

"Sorry Luna, but that's personal, I can't tell you about that, if their was something wrong with me anyway," Sonic told her.

"But Sonic, I know something's wrong with you and I can help you!" Luna insisted, as Alpha scoffed. "I doubt you know how to help dyslexics,"

"...who's dyslexic?" Luna asked, as Sonic got nervous.

"Sonic," Alpha informed.

"Bro!" Sonic snapped, annoyed.

"Dyslexic?" Akiza asked a little confused.

"It's a mental disorder where someone has trouble reading and sometimes writing, even if they have normal knowledge," Alpha sighed.

"So… Sonic-nii has trouble reading and writing?" Akiza asked.

"Mostly reading."

"That… would explain his squinting when thinking the ocarina books were his guitar books," Luna noted.

Sonic got a little nervous, as he walked back a few steps. After that, he walked out and sat on the porch, feeling ashamed.

"Hey Sonic?" Takeshi asked, making Sonic look to see him. "Why didn't you tell us you had dyslexia?"

"...because I was too embarrassed," he sighed.

"Sonic… it's nothing to be embarrassed about…" Takeshi said.

"How do you know?! When I play my guitar… it sometimes gets tricky to read my music notes… and… sometimes it's not so bad, but other times… ugh! It's embarrassing," Sonic replied, as a few tears began to form in his eyes.

"Uh… last time I checked, dyslexia affects people's ability to read words, not music," Takeshi told him.

"It gets blurred… and sometimes I can hardly even read things clearly… it took me almost seven years to be able to read…" Sonic retorted.

"Seriously?"

Sonic nodded, feeling ashamed… as he turned to face Takeshi.

"...Oh Sonic, don't look at me like that, man," Takeshi sighed. "You know how I feel when you guys act like this… all sad and stuff…"

"I'm sorry…" Sonic sighed.

"You know… hearing this… makes me think you're actually twice as strong as ever," Takeshi added.

"Really?"

"Yea. Just because of some flaws, it doesn't mean that's who you are. If you have those flaws, it just reminding you're still you, and how strong you are if you can overcome them," Takeshi told Sonic.

Sonic smiled at Takeshi, before the two of them hugged.

"Just take it easy Sonic," Takeshi replied.

"Sorry…" Sonic sighed, as the two walked back in.

"Don't worry about it now. Why don't you go practice your guitar again?"

Sonic nodded, before heading off, while Luna was ready to teach Akiza.

"You ready, Aki-chan?" Luna asked.

"Hai," Akiza replied.

"Ok then, just watch me first so you know how to hold it," Luna started. "Afterwards, watch me, and do what I do."

With that, Luna began to practice the Ocarina, but it was clear she hadn't played in a while, but she picked up rather quickly.

"Sorry, I'm a little rusty," she giggled. "Think you got it?"

"Hai," Akiza nodded before she picked up on how to play, and she learned it with great ease.

"Sugoi…" Luna admitted. "You did great!"

"Thanks," Akiza smiled.

"Keep it up, and I'm sure you'll be fantastic," Luna assured.

* * *

The following day was Saturday, and some of the first people up were Luna and Akiza, Luna so she could prepare everybody's breakfast, while Akiza was watching My Little Pony.

"I'm really glad my lessons in karate begin after the new episodes are on," Akiza said.

"You really love that show, don't you?" Luna smiled.

"Best show ever," Akiza said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Luna giggled.

Akiza giggled a bit herself, before stretching a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Akiza replied, as she got up, and took a duffle bag. "Well, I gotta get to karate class."

"Ok, have a good day," Luna replied as Akiza walked out. "Glad she at least had cereal."

It was then that Sonia was up and walked into the dining room. "Good morning Luna."

"Morning, Sonia, how'd you sleep?" Luna asked.

"Really well,"

Luna smiled at Sonia as Alpha walked in along with Takeshi.

"Morning, Luna," Takeshi waved, as he and Alpha sat down.

"How's it going, boys?" Luna asked.

"Tiring," Alpha sighed.

"Fine," Takeshi replied. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles," Luna answered, serving up a plate of waffles with some butter and syrup.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Akiza, the young girl was on her way to the karate class, and she was very happy to get going. She was walking along the path, simply smiling as she walked.

"I can't wait for today's lesson," Akiza smiled.

She then arrived at class with a nice smile. She walked into the restroom to change into her gi, which was black, and she had an orange belt.

"Good morning Aki-chan," Star said.

"Morning, Star-kun," Akiza smiled.

"Good day, Akiza," Ian said, walking over with Xion.

"Ohaiyo, Ian-sensei. Morning, Xion," Akiza waved after bowing to Ian.

"Hi Akiza," Xion waved.

"How's your day going?" Akiza asked.

"Very good," Ian said.

"Good," Xion added. "Xion glad Aki-chan here," Xion said.

"So, ready for today's lesson?" Ian asked.

"Hai, sensei," Akiza said, going over to the mat with Xion.

"Good," Ian smiled as he waited for what other students would show up.

"Good day students," Ian smiled.

"Good day, Ian-sensei," the students smiled

"Today's lesson is about enemy estimation," Ian said.

"What do you mean by that, sensei?" another student asked.

"Excellent question, it means the impression your opponent has when you first see them," Ian explained.

"Could you please demonstrate that, sensei?" Akiza asked next.

"Yes of course. My sister will help, now I need one more student to help with this," Ian replied. "Any volunteers?"

It was silent for a moment, until someone raised her hand.

"Oh, thank you Misty," Ian replied as the orange hedgehog, currently wearing a traditional white gi with a purple belt stepped forward along with Xion.

"You two shall battle, please begin," Ian said, as he stepped back.

Misty stepped forward and attempted to get the upperhand on Xion, thinking she was too young. Unfortunately, Xion took advantage of this and kicked Misty's butt.

"Nice job Xion, now then, Misty what was your impression when you stepped to begin the battle?" Ian asked.

"...I thought she was too young to take me on," she admitted.

"And that is part of the lesson," Ian told her, making Misty a bit confused.

"You can't judge a book by its cover," Ian said.

"Xion won," Xion said in joy.

"Right… my bad…" Misty sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up, Misty. It's just a lesson, and you didn't know," Ian reminded before turning to the others. "So… I want someone else to come over here with my sister with this knowledge in mind."

With that, Akiza raised her hand.

"Oh, Aki-chan. Come up," Ian replied as Akiza took her position across from Xion. "Alright, same thing as before. Begin!"

This time, Akiza stood there waiting for the next move. Xion, a little antsy, charged in, allowing Akiza to take advantage, almost immediately flipping her into the air and onto the mat.

"Impressive," Ian admitted.

"Eh?! Xion lose?!" Xion gasped.

"Sorry," Akiza giggled as she helped Xion up.

"It's okay," Xion smiled.

"Nice work, so what was your first thought when you stepped up Aki-chan?"

"I figured I should wait until Xion made the first move," Akiza answered.

"Nice job Aki-chan." Star said, earning himself a wink from Akiza.

"So the sensei's top student is in love with his brother," Misty whispered to another student.

"So what? You have a crush on our homeroom teacher," the student pointed out.

"Do not!"

"Don't lie."

Ian then cleared his throat getting both girls attention, and the two just got quiet in an instant.

* * *

Back at the house, everyone but Sonic was up.

"Where's Sonic anyway?" Luna asked.

"He's still asleep," Alpha answered.

Then sure enough, Sonic was on his way down.

"Well, speak of the devil," Sonia giggled. "How're you doing, sleepyhead?"

"Fine..." Sonic replied

"How late were you up last night?" Luna asked.

"I wasn't up late, just slept in…" Sonic answered.

"Okay... so what do you want for breakfast?" Luna asked.

"Whatever you've got ready," Sonic answered.

"Well, we've got waffles, and I also have some bacon if you want some," Luna offered.

"Sounds good," Sonic smiled as he sat down.

"Ok, I'll get the bacon ready, and then I'll serve you the waffles. You want anything else with your waffles?"

"Nah…"

"If you say so," Luna replied, handing Sonic a plate full of waffles.

Sonic smiled and began to eat while Luna began to fry him up some bacon.

"...where's Aki-chan?" Sonic asked.

"She's at her karate class," Luna answered.

"Oh," Sonic replied.

"She really enjoys going to that class after watching My Little Pony."

Sonic gave a nod as he ate.

"So, how're the waffles?" Luna checked.

"Good," Sonic smiled.

"That's good to hear. The bacon's almost done."

"Okay," he nodded before Luna finished up the bacon and served it up for him. "Thanks."

"So bro, what was life on the move like for ya?" Alpha asked.

"It was fun, but breakfast was a bit of a hassle," Sonic answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Finding lunch and dinner is cool as I can usually pay for fast food meals quickly and continue, but not many places can serve a decent breakfast," Sonic clarified.

"Oh… I see…"

"But I managed."

"...Just thought I'd check… that's all," Alpha replied.

"So Sonic, are you glad you're with your siblings again?" Takeshi asked.

"I have to admit, yea," Sonic nodded.

* * *

Later, we see Tails in his room playing with a toy Tobaspino and laughing. "Let's do this! Bakuretsu Kamisuki Gattai!"

Tails then brought over two Zyudenryu, particularly Pluezon and Bunpachy before taking the toys apart and reconnecting them before forming...

"Bakuretsu SpinoDai-Oh!" he shouted.

"...sometimes I think it was a mistake getting you those Sentai toys," Amy sighed, standing by his door.

"Oh, Amy. Sorry… was I too loud?"

"Yes... oh, by the way, your Complete Series Goseiger DVD arrived in the mail," Amy told him, tossing him a package.

"Oh, thanks," Tails smiled.

Then a knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it," Amy replied, walking to the front door, and when she opened it, she found… "Oh, Sonic!"

"You didn't sign for the package Amy," Sonic said, quickly getting to the point.

"Oh… yea… sorry," Amy apologized as she signed for it. "By the way, I never got why you became a mailman."

"I get to move around outside," Sonic replied. "Takeshi got me the job."

"Oh, that's nice," Amy nodded.

"Well, that was my last delivery, which was that for anyway?" Sonic asked.

"That was for Tails," Amy answered.

Sonic gave a nod and was about to walk away.

"Wait, Sonic… could you stay for a bit?" Amy asked.

"Sure, I guess," Sonic shrugged.

"Thanks. C'mon in," Amy smiled as Sonic walked in, seeing the orphanage was rather plain, the furniture made of natural oak and the only colors on the walls were like a cream-ish color, and the only things that popped out were the kids, their clothes, and the toys they played with, not to mention their TVs to watch some shows.

"Seen some better years, I guess," Sonic noted.

"Yea… it has," she agreed.

Some kids smiled and waved at Sonic. Sonic gave a wave back.

"The kids sure seem nice, though," he admitted

"Some kids are better than others," Amy said.

"Like who?"

"Tails is my best charge, and about... 85% of the kids here bully him," Amy informed.

"Ouch," Sonic winced as Tails walked down, holding a vinyl figure of KyoryuPink.

"What's that?" Sonic asked, getting Tails' attention.

"Huh? You mean this?" Tails asked. "It's a vinyl figure of KyoryuPink, and it's my first import toy, too."

"Okay... uh... oh! Super Sentai, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Specifically, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger," Tails nodded.

"So... Tails likes Super Sentai?" Sonic asked Amy.

"You kidding? He's practically an otaku for the franchise," Amy confirmed.

"O-what now?" Sonic asked.

"...Otaku… it means geek," Tails replied.

"Oh..." Sonic said.

"Yea…"

"He's gotten into the series since… which season did you start watching, Tails?" Amy replied next.

"Season 34, Tensou Sentai Goseiger," Tails answered.

"Yea, that. And when he started asking me for toys from the shows, it took me a long time to save up to get what he wanted, and so the only things I could afford at first are vinyls like this."

And so, Tails led Sonic up to his room, and he had an entire shelf dedicated to Kyoryuger, and another to Goseiger.

"Cool," Sonic said.

"Thanks. Been collecting these for a while. Too bad Kyoryuger's over now," Tails replied, sighing at that last part.

"So... season 38 has what kind of motif?"

"...Trains," Tails answered.

Sonic gave a shrug.

"From what I hear, though, fans are really upset about this turn, and with what has been revealed," Tails added.

"Okay..." Sonic shrugged, as Tails handed him a paper with a crayon drawing of the Goseigers and Kyoryugers. "Wow, you draw this?"

"Just for my best friend!" Tails said.

"Uh… I don't remember us being friends," Sonic replied.

"But we are, right?" Tails responded.

"..." Sonic was silent. "...I don't know what friends do or are like..."

"Friends care for each-other, and they hang out," Tails started.

"...Uh huh."

"And... we're friends. Like a Sentai, ...if we die, we die together." Tails added.

"...I see," Sonic nodded.

"Okay... anyway Sonic... we're friends right?"

"...I guess we are," Sonic shrugged.

Tails then hugged him, with a huge smile on his face.

"Can I see where you live Sonic?"

"Uh… sure," Sonic nodded just as Amy walked up.

"Amy? Is it okay if I go to Sonic's place?" Tails asked her.

"Sure," Amy replied.

"Thanks a lot!" Tails smiled.

* * *

With that, he began to pack stuff up into a Goseiger duffle bag, specifically he packed a few papers, some crayons and a pair of goggles and his KyoryuPink toy from earlier.

"Ready Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yep," Tails nodded as he slung the strap of the duffle over his shoulder.

"Then follow me."

The two then arrived at the house.

"Well, here we are," Sonic smiled. He lead Tails in and saw Takeshi.

"Welcome back, Sonic. How was work today?" Takeshi asked.

"Good, I guess," Sonic shrugged before Takeshi noticed Tails.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Tails," he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Tails. I'm Takeshi."

"Sonic's daddy, it's nice to meet you," Tails smiled.

"Uh… I'm actually not his dad. If I was, he'd be part cat because of who my wife is," Takeshi chuckled, a little nervous.

"You're part cat, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"No, he's a family friend and more or less a Guardian," Sonic answered.

"Oh... okay. So, can I see your brothers and sisters?" Tails asked.

"Well, last I checked, one of them is at a karate lesson, but the others are here, so… yea."

"Akiza got back about twenty minutes ago," Luna said walking in.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Luna," Sonic replied.

"Hi there, who are you?" Tails asked.

"I'm Luna, Takeshi's wife… assuming you've met him already," Luna answered.

"Okay," Tails said. "I'm Tails, a friend of Sonic's."

"Oh, that's nice. So, did you want to meet Sonic's siblings?"

"Yep," Tails nodded.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to one of my bros," Sonic replied as they walked through the house before finding Manic's room. "Manic? You in here?"

"Hai... just in the middle of fixing some lamp," Manic replied as he was adjusting something.

"You remember Tails, right? One of the guys who helped me save you and the others?"

"Twin-tailed fox... yep," Manic nodded.

"He's here with me."

"Hi Manic-san," Tails waved.

"Oh, hey," Manic replied as he finished his work on the lamp.

"Thanks for remembering me" Tails smiled

"How could I forget someone who helped save my life?" Manic responded.

Tails smiled as Sonic lead him out of Manic's room.

* * *

"Next, you've got to meet Alpha," Sonic told Tails before they arrived outside said room before Sonic knocked on the door.

"Uh… yes?" Alpha asked through the door.

"It's me bro. I got someone I want you to meet," Sonic spoke before Alpha opened the door.

"Hi," Tails smiled.

"Oh, hi. You're… Tails, right?" Alpha asked.

"Yep," Tails nodded.

"Nice to meet you properly. You know… since last time we were so busy trying to get out with our lives and all."

"It's cool. Nice to meet you," Tails smiled.

"Same. So, you're officially Sonic's friend now? Not just a battle partner?" Alpha joked.

"Yea, I'm Sonic's friend!" Tails informed.

"Cool. To be honest, I thought Sonic would have a tough time making friends, right bro?"

"...Moving along to my sisters..." Sonic groaned.

"Okay… I guess he took it too far?"

"Yep," Sonic admitted before he knocked on Sonia's door. "Hey sis? I want you to meet someone."

"Coming!" she called as Sonia came out of her room to meet Tails.

"Oh! I know you! I've listened to your music, Royally Sonia, right?" Tails recalled.

"Yep, but please, just call me Sonia."

"Okay," Tails shrugged.

"Nice to meet you," Sonia smiled.

"I first heard of you in the Goseiger dub. You were GoseiPink," Tails gawked.

"Yep," Sonia nodded.

"Huh, did not know that," Sonic added.

"You never asked about it," Sonia giggled.

Tails smiled a little bit, as he rummaged for a paper.

"What're you looking for?" Sonia asked, as Tails took out a paper.

"May I have an autograph?" Tails asked.

"Sure. Anything for a friend of my brother's," Sonia smiled taking the paper, pulling out a pen, and signing it. "There you go."

* * *

Tails took the paper and smiled, seeing it said, "To my bro's friend Tails; any friend of my siblings' is a friend of mine. From the dubbed voice of GoseiPink/Eri, Royally Sonia."

"Thanks," Tails smiled.

"No problem," Sonia smiled in response.

"Okay, now let's go see Akiza, my youngest siblings," Sonic told Tails as they walked to Akiza's room. Akiza was playing with her toy Gabutyra, acting like it was taking down some monsters.

"Hi Aki-chan," Sonic smiled.

"Oh, hi Sonic-nii," Akiza waved before seeing Tails.

"Hi," Tails waved.

"Oh, hi," Akiza smiled.

"Hi, oh... you have Sentai toys... and… My Little Pony toys," Tails noted.

"I'm a MLP fan and an Otaku," Akiza said.

"What a coincidence, I'm an Otaku, too," Tails nodded.

"Cool," Akiza smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey Akiza? Did you know that Sonia-nee was a dub voice in Goseiger?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, I did," Akiza nodded. "Specifically, she voiced Eri, AKA GoseiPink."

"Did everyone know but me?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think Alpha or Manic knew, but then, you were always moving, hardly had a chance to watch," Akiza pointed out.

Sonic sighed before he left.

"Nii-san?"

"Just I gonna go and do something real quick, mind watching Tails for me?" Sonic asked.

"Uh… sure," Akiza nodded.

Sonic left, leaving the two otakus there. And so, they decided to talk to each other about Super Sentai.

"Favorite Sentai?" Tails asked.

"...It's hard to say, but it's either Gokaiger or Kyoryuger."

"Goseiger is my favorite," Tails replied.

"Who's your favorite senshi?" Akiza asked.

"Hmm I'd say… GoseiPink," Tails answered. "You?"

"I'd say… KyoryuPink."

"Okay... Favorite mech?"

"I'd have to say… Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin. You?"

"Hmm… I'd say... GoseiWonder. What was your first season?"

"... Shinkenger," Akiza said.

"Nice, mine was Goseiger," Tails added.

"...Mind if I show you my collection?"

"Sure!" Tails said giddy. Akiza giggled at this before showing him her Zyundenryu collection.

"Cool..."

"I know, right?"

"Oh my... you have all of the Kyoryuger Bed Buddy Plushies" Tails gawked.

"Yea, these weren't easy to get, too," Akiza nodded.

"Oh my... you have Kyoryuger Dice-O cards... even the female Cyan?!" Tails said in amazement.

"_And _the modern Gray," she added.

Tails was in shock as he asked the one question he had to ask. "How did you get this stuff?"

"...Would you believe Takeshi and Luna dubbed KyoryuBlue and the Modern KyoryuCyan, and were thus able to get deals off all the merchandise?"

"Oh my..." Tails said in shock. "You literally have all the merchandise for Kyoryuger, and I'm still trying to get that along with the Goseiger stuff."

Tails teared up a tiny bit.

* * *

"Easy, Tails," Akiza smiled before going to her closet and pulling out… GoseiWonder?! "I had an extra one of these, and I figured you can have it, seeing it's your favorite."

"Thanks... sorry about the waterworks," Tails replied.

"It's okay, Tails."

Tails smiled and took the toy with a smile.

"I'm glad I can get to know another otaku," Akiza smiled.

"So, can we hear your parents as Blue and Cyan?" Tails asked.

"If you really want to," Akiza shrugged with a smile.

And so, the two came downstairs where Takeshi and Luna were just relaxing.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san? Could you do your KyoryuBlue & Cyan voices for Tails?" Akiza asked.

"Man… been a while since we did those, wasn't it, anata?" Luna noted.

"Yea… but I don't see why we can't," Takeshi shrugged as he and Luna stood up as Takeshi perfectly executed the roll call posing for KyoryuBlue, much to Tails' shock, even more shocking when he heard the voice. "Yoroi no Yuusha! KyoryuBlue!"

"Hagane no Yuusha! KyoryuCyan!" Luna announced next, in a perfect voicing of the Yuko Tails knew from the show.

Tails smiled in joy, clapping while he gleamed.

"...I take it you're impressed?" Luna giggled.

"Hai," Tails smiled. "Wish I had someone that cool in my family."

"For a cool family, it's nice to have some cool _fans_!" Takeshi quipped a bad pun KyoryuBlue-style, making Tails freakout, fan-style, for a moment.

"Cool, right Tails?" Akiza smiled.

"I'll say it is," Tails nodded.

"I might be able to roll you a few Sentai favors, one otaku to another, but… you'll have to owe me, got it?"

"Got it," Tails nodded.

"So… are we as you remember us from Kyoryuger?" Luna asked.

"Yea! You two sound exactly like your Kyoryuger roles!" Tails responded.

"So… you wanna hear your favorite in action?" Akiza offered him.

"You betcha!" Tails nodded.

The two then went back upstairs, and over to Sonia's room.

"Sonia-nee? Can you come and do your Eri voice for Tails?" Akiza asked.

"Huh?" Sonia asked, as she walked out of her room.

"Remember your voice role as GoseiPink? Could you do that voice for Tails?" Akiza asked again, clarifying what she said.

"Okay… I don't mind. But, can I do it in my room with you two there?" Sonia asked.

"Sure/Yea," Akiza and Tails answered, as they walked into her room.

"Okay, we're ready," Akiza smiled.

"Hai," Sonia nodded, clearing her throat for a second before posing like GoseiPink, but like Takeshi and Luna, she did the voice in her role call. "Skick Power of Breath! GoseiPink!"

Tails was in pure amazement, simply picturing GoseiPink in Sonia's place.

"Well, what do you think?" Sonia asked.

"Amazing," was the only thing Tails could say to sum that up.

* * *

"Glad you like it. It was one of my best vocal roles. They hired me on for other shows and anime now and then, but it's hard to get certain other characters out when so many people recognize your voice, and that of the character you're best known for."

"I really love your work as GoseiPink, I think it's part of why she's my favorite," Tails smiled.

"Again, thanks."

"So… since mom and dad got a big amount of Kyoryuger stuff, wouldn't that mean you got a big amount of Goseiger stuff?" Akiza asked.

"I did, but I sold most of them off on ebay, as they'd distract me when I was making records," Sonia answered. "I did keep the cards and roleplay items, though."

To prove this, she pulled out a toy Tensouder and the GoseiPink Change card.

"See?"

"Can you… please do the henshin?" Tails asked.

"I was actually about to do so," Sonia giggled, opening the Tensouder.

**=GOTCHA!=**

"Change Card!" Sonia shouted, inserting the card into the device. "Tensou!" Thus she slammed the device shut, activating the sounds.

**=CHANGE GOSEIGER!=**

"Oh my…" Tails gawked before almost fainting. But he was caught before he fell to the ground. "So… you've really sold most of the stuff you got?" Tails asked.

"Yep. Part of a charity run, and I signed all the boxes of the items I was selling," Sonia nodded.

"Aw…" Tails smiled, yet sighed at the same time, Akiza then walked over to her sister. "GoseiPink is his favorite, and Goseiger is his favorite season…" she whispered.

"I see… that makes a lot of sense," Sonia nodded.

"So… give him something, it might mean a lot to him, Sonic-nii's told me he's bullied a lot," Akiza told her.

Sonia just nodded at that as she checked her closet for something.

"Tails? What merchandise from Goseiger do you have?" Sonia asked Tails to make sure.

"Not very much. A few vinyl figures of all six members, a bedspread, the Complete Season DVD, and because of Akiza, GoseiWonder. Oh, and this Goseiger duffle bag," Tails answered.

"Well, I have a couple extra items from my auction seeing not every item was sold," Sonia told him as she pulled out a DX GoseiGreat, an extra Tensouder, and a GoseiPink Bed Buddy plushie, but before she handed them to Tails (and seeing some of them were still in boxes), Sonia signed the boxes for the items, too. "Here Tails. These are from me. Hope you like them."

Tails was in shock at this, and then smiled.

"...What do you think, Tails?" Akiza checked.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" Tails said in joy, placing the items down for a moment before hugging Sonia, who (while initially surprised) hugged him back with a smile.

"You're welcome, Tails," Sonia smiled.

Tails blushed a tiny bit, as Sonia hugged him, before letting go. Sonia let go as well, seeing Tails was smiling, tear stains in his facial fur and muzzle, which she assumed were from tears of joy.

"You're a nice kid Tails," Sonia smiled.

"...Thanks, Sonia," Tails smiled.

"No problem," Sonia replied.

* * *

Later that day, Sonia walked Tails back to the orphanage, the fox's bag loaded with what he received that day. He soon arrived, and Amy smiled at him.

"Hi Tails… where'd you get that stuff from?" Amy asked.

"Sonic's sisters gave them to me," Tails answered.

"And one of them is me," Sonia said introducing herself. "Name's Sonia, but you may know me as Royally Sonia."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Amy smiled as the two shook hands.

"I assume you're in charge of the orphanage Tails lives at?"

"Yep, Amy Rose is my name," Amy said.

"Nice to meet you."

Tails then walked over, but couldn't open the door.

"Amy? Why's the door locked?" Tails asked.

"Oh sorry, I left to go and get some groceries, and I didn't want someone breaking in," Amy apologized as she unlocked the door for Tails to enter.

"Thanks," Tails replied as he walked inside.

"I guess Sonic was too busy to bring him back himself?" Amy figured.

"Actually, he was with me, so I thought I'd take him back," Sonia said.

"Alrighty, thanks."

* * *

Pikatwig: Nice chapter, huh?

KKD: Yep.

Pikatwig: So, what was your thought of Sonic being dyslexic?

KKD: I was kinda surprised that you went that route to be honest.

Pikatwig: Okay.

KKD: I'm serious, I wasn't sure what to say of it at first, and even now… I'm kinda speechless on the matter.

Pikatwig: I get it. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter kinda going on the way it did?

KKD: It was interesting to see, how do some people put it? …A slice of life chapter? Yea, I think that this is what it could be called.

Pikatwig: Kinda what I had in mind.

KKD: And this was very well thought out.

Pikatwig: Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: Favorite part? Um… maybe the moments where Tails found out members of Sonic's family voiced Sentai Senshi?

Pikatwig: Makes sense. Anyway, my favorite was when Sonia gave Tails a few Goseiger things.

KKD: Yea, that was nice of her considering Tails' past.

Pikatwig: Okay, anyway, anything else?

KKD: I was curious what you meant with the Bed Buddy plushies.

Pikatwig: Oh. It's one of those types of toys that people can have in their bed, just my idea.

KKD: You mean like regular plushies, or some of those… er… nevermind, I don't think I want our readers to know what the heck I just thought. In any case, let's end this off.

Pikatwig: Okay… Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	3. Mister Knuckler

Pikatwig:Well, a new chapter of Sonic New Leaf is here.

KKD: Sorry it took me a while to drop in.

Pikatwig: Another chapter is here. So, can we bring in Dash and AJ?

Dash: Right here.

AJ: Just got back from that other story you had with Spiral.

Pikatwig: Alrighty, let's get started with this chapter.

KKD: Gotcha. As always, we own nothing except the idea to do the Sonic franchise like this, along with Takeshi, Luna, Alpha & Akiza on my part, and Ian, Star and Xion on Pika's. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.

* * *

Sonic simply started to wake up, and smiled a bit as he got up, and then he walked over to the window, and when he opened it… it was dark. However, he saw something floating overhead; it was an actual giant floating island!

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled with joy, grabbing his scarf and jacket, before jumping out his window, and parkouring his way up to the island.

How exactly he was able to do that considering the lack of super tall structures, Sonic didn't know, but he was able to reach the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knuckles was sitting in a large temple where an diamond-cut emerald, larger than himself, sat in the center of it. He was bored, and next to him was an egg, larger than an ostrich egg, and was covered in green spots. Suddenly, there was a loud blaring and a red light flashing, alerting Knuckles to an intruder.

He looked at a monitor and soon saw it was Sonic walking around. Knuckles simply smiled, as he did something to show the pathway to the area he was in.

"Huh? ...That was… convenient," Sonic muttered.

He began to walk in and saw the red echidna smiling. "Knux?"

"Morning Sonic. I'm in a good mood today," Knuckles told him.

"Huh?"

Knuckles smiled before going to a fridge, and simply getting a chili dog. "I just had a good day is all." Knuckles elaborated.

"What happened?"

"Found some really good kurumis today," he smiled, as he took out a case of walnuts. He then bit one and smiled.

"Walnuts? What makes them so good?" Sonic asked.

"They're fruit flavored," Knuckles answered.

"You're kidding me."

Knuckles handed him some, and he tasted them. "They're called Fruimis."

As Sonic tried one, Knuckles sat next to the egg, calm as ever.

"What's up with the egg?" Sonic asked.

"Just found it on the island one day, and I have no idea what egg it is." Knuckles informed.

"Okay… can't help but get a bad feeling from it…" Sonic admitted.

"Now you're just worrying too much."

Sonic simply shrugged, and ate some of the fruimis.

"Hmm… they do taste like fruit… this one was more like an orange," Sonic admitted.

"I taste grape more," Knuckles replied.

"Interesting."

Sonic simply shrugged as he began to head out.

* * *

Back at Eggman's base, he is angry. "I need to find those Emeralds! I need to find them for the big plan!"

"Just what, pray tell, is this big plan?" Orbot inquired.

"I can't say just yet," Eggman answered. "We need to locate the emeralds first and foremost."

"How?"

"With the radar you created last week you idiot!"

"But… we still need some info, right?"

"Yes! We need to find the info from the Hidden Palace!" Eggman snapped.

"But we need to find Angel Island to do that, and in order to do that, we have to keep tracking between various signals due to it being constantly on the move!"

"Ah think I know where it's at, pardners. It's at Green Hill City!" Cubot answered in a Southern accent.

"Excellent, Cubot. And will someone fix his voice chip!?"

"Shall we send in the Fighters and the Pawns?" Orbot asked.

"Yes, please do."

Orbot nodded, before pressing a button.

"Attention all Egg Fighters and Egg Pawns, we have confirmation of Angel Island being in Green Hill City. Do whatever you need to do, get to that island, and find us the information we require!" Orbot ordered.

The troops saluted, and then began their way from the desert to the city.

* * *

(Back with Sonic and Knuckles)

As they were waiting, the alarms suddenly went off.

"What now?" Knuckles groaned.

"Dunno…" Sonic replied before they looked and saw the Egg Fighters storming into town.

"Egg Forces!" Sonic shouted.

"Egg Forces?"

"The technical name," Sonic explained. "It looks like they're headed this way."

"Oh no…" Knuckles groaned.

"I'll take care of them. You coming?"

Knuckles smirked, and stretched a tiny bit. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Whatever you say," Sonic replied before zooming off.

Knuckles smirked, and saw the forces on their way, and were nearing a lake that… had a similar outer shape as the island. Sonic zoomed over, and did a few Homing Kicks into them. Suddenly, as Sonic seemed to be surrounded, Knuckles came and punched a hole THROUGH one of the Egg Fighters.

"Sorry, just needed to stretch is all," Knuckles informed, resuming his attack.

"It's cool. Let's Double Spin Dash these jerks!" Sonic said.

"You got it!" Knuckles nodded before they clapped hands and spun, their combined orb looking like a blue and red yin-yang symbol that soon collided with many of the Egg Fighters, destroying them with ease.

Suddenly, Eggman hovered in on his Eggmobile, accompanied by some Egg Flappers and the Flappers blasted at the security system, and let him get into the area where the Master Emerald is.

Suddenly, Knuckles felt and heard something going off on his wrist, and checked it.

"Drat! Someone's messed with the security systems… which mean… OH NO!"

* * *

Knuckles then quickly ran and began to glide, using the wind currents to take him up to the island. He then smashed his way back to the palace.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" he snapped, getting Eggman's attention.

"Too late echid-" Eggman began as Knuckles punched into the EggMoblie and sent them flying. "This plan didn't work!" Eggman shouted as he flew off.

"Serves ya right," Knuckles growled.

Meanwhile Sonic was able to finish off the enemy forces, and then Sonic simply stretched, after a little bit. "Alright… day is saved, and Knuckles is gonna get his island going, so now… I head back to the house and relax."

And as such, Sonic was about to casually walk off when…

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles shouted.

"Ugh… what now?" Sonic groaned as Knuckles glided down to him.

"Eggman was trying to steal the Map to Chaos," Knuckles informed.

"Wait, what?"

"The that leads to a location of one of the Chaos Emeralds, and without a doubt, Eggman is going to try and locate all of them," Knuckles explained.

"Okay…" Sonic responded.

"I hate to say this, but I need your help to stop him before he succeeds in taking all of the emeralds."

"Did he manage to steal it?" Sonic asked.

"No… but still, if push comes to shove," Knuckles informed.

"Fine," Sonic sighed. "I'll help ya later."

And with that, both Sonic and Knuckles returned to their homes, but as Knuckles was about to fly up to Angel Island, he noticed Sonia running from the distance. He blushed at this, and smiled at her. However, he soon shook his head and then flew back up to Angel Island.

"Sonic~!" Sonia called out running his way.

"Oh, hey sis," Sonic replied. "What's up?"

"I heard what was happening and came to see if you were okay," Sonia answered.

"I'm good sis."

"Thank goodness."

The siblings hugged, as they walked into the house.

"Sonic! Oh my gosh!" Luna gasped before hugging the young hedgehog. "We heard what happened on the news, and we were just so worried about you!"

"Yeesh… news travels fast," Sonic noted, despite almost being suffocated in Luna's bosom. "Uh… Luna… choking, not breathing!"

"Whoops! Sorry," Luna apologized, letting Sonic go.

"Guess you forget your strength sometimes?" Sonia shrugged.

"Yea, sometimes."

* * *

Back on Angel Island, he was simply sitting next to the giant emerald, the egg next to him, some of the Frumis in his left hand, but his mind was somewhere completely different.

"Who was that girl…?" he pondered, seemingly unable to get the image of Sonia out of his mind. "She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen… and that's saying something, seeing I haven't seen a female echidna in ages."

He just sighed, unsure of what to do next. Knuckles began to think a bit, just about Sonia, but then he simply looked to the sky through the hole of the Hidden Palace.

"...Dang it… if only I could fix that…" Knuckles sighed.

That night, Knuckles examined the security footage and browsed through much of it until he got to one segment with Sonic & Sonia.

"Wait… they're brother and sister, hmm… this could prove useful to me," Knuckles noted with a bit of a smirk on his face.

* * *

Next morning, Sonic was just sitting around having some breakfast, and simply trying to wake up a bit. As he was waking up, Sonia walked in, followed by Akiza.

"Oh, hey Sonia, Aki-chan," Sonic yawned/waved.

"Good morning Sonic," Sonia replied.

"Hi," Akiza added.

"Sorry, just trying to wake up…" Sonic replied, referring to his yawning state.

Both girls shrugged this off, as Takeshi walked in and sat down to eat.

"Morning girls. Morning Sonic," Takeshi replied.

"Sup Takeshi?" Sonic replied.

"Not much," Takeshi shrugged as Luna served up breakfast for Takeshi.

"Good day Luna," Sonic waved.

"You too, Sonic," Luna smiled as the girls sat down to eat. "You're up awfully early."

"And…?" Akiza responded.

"And what, Aki-chan?" Luna asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, I was asking why you mentioned the time."

"Oh… it's just that he's usually up later than any of us, and yet he's one of the first of us awake today. Is something wrong, Sonic?"

"Well…" Sonic started, not sure how to respond, when suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Sonia replied as she walked to the door and saw the familiar red echidna, and he smiled.

"Oh… hi…" Knuckles waved.

"Oh, Knuckles, good morning," Sonia waved. "What're you doing here?"

"Just came by to say hi," he answered.

"Really?"

Knuckles gave a small nod, and Sonia shrugged.

"Uh… you wanna come in?"

"Sure," Knuckles nodded as he walked in.

"Luna, Takeshi, we got a guest!" Sonia announced.

Knuckles waved at them when he entered the room.

"Oh, hey. You new around here?" Takeshi asked.

"Sorta," Knuckles replied.

"What's your name?" Luna asked.

"Takeshi, Luna, this is Knuckles," Sonic introduced.

"You two know each other?"

"Yep," Sonic nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Knuckles," Akiza smiled walking up to the echidna. "My name's Akiza."

"Okay, you're her younger sister, huh?" Knuckles asked.

"Hai."

"My name's Sonia, by the way," Sonia added.

"Oh… nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Sonic rolled his eyes, as Knuckles simply stood, and Sonia simply sat back down.

"My name's Takeshi, and the cat is my wife, Luna," Takeshi replied.

"Hey," Knuckles waved.

"So, what brings you here, Knuckles?" Luna asked.

"Just saying hi," Knuckles informed.

"Okay."

Knuckles then took his leave, which made Sonic began to think of why he was there.

"Something wrong, Sonic?" Takeshi asked.

"No, just thinking." Sonic replied.

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's another chapter there.

KKD: That actually went by a bit faster than I thought.

Pikatwig: It kinda was...

KKD: But it was interesting.

Pikatwig: Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: ...Not quite sure, but I'd say a very close one would be… just when Sonic was hanging with Knux in the temple like they were best buds.

Pikatwig: Same here. Any other comments? Like the chapter name?

KKD: Aside from it looking similar to our favorite Knucklehead, it reminds me of the newest Gaim Rider's henshin call from his Driver.

Pikatwig: Time to wrap it up?

KKD: Yep. This has been KKD…

Pikatwig: And Pikatwig. And I'm getting tired of doing this part.

KKD: Just chill man. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
